Yes, My Lady
by reganmacneil
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has disappeared, leaving behind his young daughter in Sebastian's care. Years later, Cyan Phantomhive is the new watchdog, aided by her demon butler. She is determined to find out what happened to her father, but her obsession with learning Ciel's fate may just lead to blood and insanity. After all, some secrets are kept for a reason...
1. Prologue

Prologue

She was young, almost 6, though at the time she'd reacted with extreme indignation whenever anybody called her a child. Even back then, she'd been proud and stubborn.

As always, she was running through the corridors trying to avoid her bedtime, giggling excitedly as her night dress flowed behind her. She zoomed past Millie and Gillie, the twin maids who were as clumsy as they were friendly, causing one of them to topple over with a shriek and the other to squeak in shock. Cyan continued unconcerned, knowing that they'd experienced worse injuries. Besides, if she slowed down for even a second he'd catch her and the game would be up.

"AH!" She made the mistake of glancing behind her and tripped on the hem of her dress, hitting her knee on the hard wooden flooring. Cyan winced, though didn't cry as other children would have done. Instead, she merely lifted her dress up to inspect it, poking at the red mark on her skin with a small frown.

A dark shadow fell over her, followed by a disapproving tutting sound,"Really, my lady. You must be more careful."

Cyan looked up, sighing when the pale face of her father's butler came into view. He always caught her, no matter what she did. It was frustrating.

"It's just a bruise, Sebastian," she told him, though made a pained sound when she stood up, her small knee throbbing ever so slightly. She offered him a strained smile."I'm fine, see?"

"Hmm," Sebastian raised a skeptical eyebrow, but didn't press any further. He reached forward to fixed her blue-black hair, messed up from running and falling."Your father requires your presence in his study, my lady."

"Oh," Cyan blinked, surprised."So...it's not bedtime then?"

The butler chuckled,"Not just yet."

The child grinned, clapping her hands together. She followed him to the study, taking care to lift her dress up so she wouldn't trip again.

The study was one of her favorite rooms, but she wasn't allowed in there very often. Her father was always working, and didn't like distractions. No, she was only really allowed there when they had tea together, or if he wished to talk to her about something important. As it was far too close to her bed time for her to be drinking tea, this meant that he wanted to speak to her. Cyan wasn't sure whether she should be worried or happy. She couldn't recall that she'd done anything especially bad that day, so hopefully he wasn't about to scold her for anything.

Her father was sitting next to the window, his reflection staring solemnly back at him. Not that this was anything new, of course. Ciel Phantomhive was rarely anything other than solemn lately. Something seemed to be on his mind.

"Young master," Sebastian spoke, although the Earl was probably already aware of their presence. He turned to face them, his non-covered eye alighting on Cyan. The tiniest of smiles, almost undetectable, touched his lips before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Thank you," he nodded to the butler, who took this as his cue to leave. Once he was was, Ciel lifted a hand and beckoned the small, blue eyed girl forward. She stepped forward, still slightly wary in case of scolding. He sighed, sensing her emotions."You're not in trouble, Cyan. Don't look so worried."

"Oh," Cyan bit her lip guiltily, walking the rest of the way at a much faster pace. She came to stand in front of him, looking around for a chair to sit on. Usually, they would sit opposite each other, either at his desk or by the window like they were now. However, there was no chair for her. The child frowned; was she meant to stand?

Ciel sighed again, tiredly pressing his fingers to his forehead. Cyan looked at him, wondering what was wrong. Her father was never tired. Just like Sebastian, she was taught that he was 'different' from other people, but she shouldn't tell anybody about it. It was a secret that the three of them shared, and Cyan found it exciting. Now that she looked at him more closely, however, he was definitely exhausted. His eyes were droopy, his skin paler than usual and he looked infinitely older.

"Father, are you sick?" She asked the first thing that came to mind. Ciel blinked, obviously not expecting such a question. His confusion vanished quickly, a faint, yet warm smile replacing it. He shook his head, reaching out to grasp her hand with his cold fingers.

"No, Cyan," he told her."I'm just...tired."

"Tired," Cyan repeated quietly, nodding."Alright."

Ciel's smile vanished all of a sudden, and he swallowed thickly, suddenly refusing to meet her mismatched eyes. It was really only detectable if you looked very closely, but her right eye had a slight purple tint to it. It wasn't a problem; the average person in the street who didn't have time to properly study them would merely see two large, sapphire blue eyes, and even somebody staring directly into them might miss the difference. At least she didn't have to wear an eye patch like her father.

Suddenly, unexpectedly and shockingly, Cyan found herself being tugged towards him. Before she could properly process the situation, she was seated on his lap, his arms wrapped around her middle and his face buried in her hair. The child froze, not sure what to do. This was completely out of character for him. Ciel _never_ sat her on his lap. He might have done when she was just a baby, but she couldn't remember those times so they didn't count. In fact, he was rather sparing with shows of affection, so whenever he did something like pat her shoulder or (even more rarely) kissed her forehead it was always extremely special. However, this didn't feel special to her. It felt desperate, and it was scary.

"F-Father..." she sniffed. Something was wrong, she was certain of it. He was lying to her; this wasn't just because he was tired. Tears began to pool in her eyes at the thought of him being in danger or sick or anything like that.

"Don't," Ciel said firmly as he heard her begin to sob quietly. When she only sobbed harder, his quite harsh tone softened, his hold tightening on her as an attempt at comfort. He'd never really been good with that sort of thing. If she was hurt, or upset, or had a problem Sebastian was the one she went to for comfort, not him. He supposed he only had himself to blame for that."Please stop, Cyan. Not tonight."

"I don't understand..." the girl whimpered. In many ways, she was far too smart for her age and her own good, but there were still many things she couldn't fathom. Ciel closed his eyes tightly, like he was trying to blot out reality for a moment.

"Not tonight," he repeated, and then silence. Cyan wasn't sure if she should speak, or what she would say if she did. So she didn't. She just sat there, sniffling quietly as she tried to calm herself down. Ciel's grip didn't falter at all; he continued to embrace her, like he was trying to make up for 6 years of sparse affection in one night. Eventually, her tears stopped, and her eyes began to droop sleepily as the minutes ticked past. Ciel's arms were surprisingly warm, and the child found herself slowly but surely drifting off. Her head lolled sideways, resting gently on his bicep. Her skinny arms wrapped around his own, larger arm like a teddy bear, and Ciel stiffened, not used to having a child cling to him like she was. He relaxed slowly, staring down at her peaceful face, absently brushing away the tear tracks on her pale cheeks.

He sensed the butler's presence without looking up,"Was I a terrible father, Sebastian?"

"Young master?" The demon raised a questioning eyebrow.

Ciel sighed,"I...I was good to her, wasn't I? I've never been cruel. I've never denied her anything. I-I might not act other fathers, but she knows I love her, doesn't she?"

At Sebastian's silence, Ciel tore his gaze away from the child to send the other demon a dark, almost desperate scowl.

"Please, just say yes," he was pleading now. If this shocked Sebastian, he didn't show it."Even if you have to lie, say yes."

"Of course she does, young master," Sebastian said immediately, dutifully. Ciel nodded, eyes closing and a peaceful expression overtaking his face. He gently disentangled Cyan from his arm, gathering her carefully in his arms so he didn't wake her. The butler automatically moved forward to take her, but one look from Ciel stopped him. The Earl shook his head, grip tightening possessively around his daughter.

"I shall put her to bed," he snapped. Sebastian blinked, before nodding with one of his unique closed eyes smiles.

"Of course, my lord," he retreated at once. Ciel watched him, still with a hostile look on his face as he walked to the door. Cyan didn't stir as he walked down the paneled hallway to her bedroom; it was only when he set her down and pulled the covers over her small body that she started awake. Her hand gripped his sleeve, sleepy eyes trying to focus on him.

"Father?" She murmured, yawning widely. Ciel froze with his back to her, swallowing thickly before turning back to her with a forced smile.

"Go to sleep, Cyan."

"Okay," she nodded obediently, laying her head back onto the pillow. She let go of his suit jacket, closing her eyes."Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ciel said quietly, but she was already asleep again. He stared down at her, before wordlessly kneeling to plant a kiss on her forehead. Still with his mouth closed, the Earl stood and walked out without looking back, not noticing Cyan's eyes fluttering open again as he exited the room. The girl blinked, before closing her eyes for the last time now and properly drifting off.

That was the last time she saw Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

 **So, many people might have guessed by now that Ciel will not be around for much of the present day stuff in this story. However, he will feature heavily in flashbacks, and the main character's (AKA his daughter's) goal is to find out why he disappeared. He is also older physically. I'm just pretending that demon's can alter their physical age, okay? Just go with it.**

 **This story is set in modern times, and so the staff are different, but again there will be flashbacks further back in the timeline that will feature the original staff.**

 **The main character and Sebastian will have a somewhat strange relationship, as there is a clear attraction between them from the start despite the fact that he basically raised her and everything. It's kind of messed up, to be honest, but since when have demons been bothered about little things like morality, eh?**

 **Anyway, that's about it for now. Enjoy the insanity.**


	2. A New Watchdog

A New Watchdog

She ran.

Her breath came out in desperate spurts as the heels of her shoes hit the floor of the corridor. The house was old, far older than she was, and the dust particles in the air were choking her, swirling around in her throat and into her lungs with every breath she took. The girl slipped on the old wooden floor as she turned the corner, bracing herself briefly on the rotting wallpaper. Normally, she would have made a point of showing her disgust for such an environment, but commenting on the aesthetics of her surroundings was the least thing on her mind right then.

Running was at the forefront of her mind, and she did just that. She ran, the gloomy, musty surroundings swallowing her up the further into the maze of corridors she seemed to get. It was honestly suffocating, although she would take suffocating on darkness and dust over getting caught by a hungry vampire any day.

Ah, yes. The vampire...

Speaking of the bloodsucking leech that inhabited the old, decrepit husk of a building she had found herself in, the girl found herself screeching to a halt as a dark figure appeared in front of her. She swallowed, mismatched eyes flickering up the figure's tall, imposing form, until they settled on the glowing, bloody red eyes in the stranger's skull. The figure, a marble white male with an unattractively gaunt face and thin lips, smiled a smile that would have made the strongest men urinate right there on the spot. Saliva dripped from his inhumanly wide mouth, jagged fangs glistening wickedly.

"Found you, little girl," he cooed, licking his lips in lewd, perverted manner than made her skin crawl. He lifted a taloned finger, nail scraping over the pale, soft skin of the girl's cheek. She flinched, the red line left behind beading droplets of blood as the vampire raised the talon to his disgusting lips, grossly lengthy tongue laving over the liquid.

He hissed suddenly, spitting on the floor,"ACK! What is this? It's like acid..."

The previously emotionless girl smirked then, calmly running her thumb over the cut on her face as the creature in front of her, for the first time, looked wary.

"What kind of girl has blood like that?" He muttered, red eyes darting nervously around him as he backed away. He shook his head, expression hardening."No matter! There are other ways of killing a little pest like you..."

"I'm sure there are," the girl spoke for the first time, her voice detached, bored almost. She sighed, lifting her hand to nonchalantly study her nails, like she wasn't in the middle of a dark house with a bloodthirsty creature of the night threatening to kill her."Unfortunately for you, however, you won't be using any of them tonight."

She hummed thoughtfully,"Or ever again, for that matter."

"I...what?" The vampire snarled and surged forward, grabbing the girl's slender, delicate looking neck in one of his clawed hands and growling right in her face. She winced, his nails cutting into her poor skin once more and causing crimson liquid to stain her neck. Her heartbeat sped up a little, wariness showing on her face for the first time. Sensing this, the creature laughed cruelly, tightening his sharp grip to an even more painful degree."Ah, I know your type. All talk and no action. You may think you're funny, or brave for standing up to the big scary vampire, but at the end of the day all that smart little mouth of yours will get you is a snapped neck and a place at the bottom of the Thames."

He licked his lips in that lewd manner again, and she shivered,"If I'm in a good mood..."

"It looks like you've got me all figured out," the girl whispered, croaking slightly as his grip constricted her air way."And I never did get to find my sister...I-I'm so sorry Abby..."

"Don't worry, little lady," the vampire cooed, eyes glinting maliciously."Your Abby is safe and sound with the rest of my little blood bags."

"B-But I thought they were here..." the girl sobbed, her sapphire eyes filling with tears, her strong facade crumbling."I-I thought you w-were keeping them here..."

"What, and risk amateurs like you finding them?" The male snorted at her stupidity."No, don't be a fool. I keep them somewhere secret, where they won't be found by anyone..."

"But I looked everywhere!" She wailed, completely breaking down, to the creature's sadistic delight."Wh-Where is she!?"

The vampire barked out a harsh laugh,"Please! As if a stupid human bitch like you would know where the Theatre Des Vampires is!"

"What, really?" The girl blinked suddenly, her desperate sobbing disappearing as quickly as it had come. She groaned, sighing."Oh, of course they are! Why didn't I think of that? Come on Cyan, you can do better.."

"...Huh?" The vampire gaped, momentarily wrongfooted. The girl yawned, choking a little as she remembered that a taloned hand was still enclosed around her throat. She grimaced, the sticky feeling of the blood leaking from her cuts becoming uncomfortable now.

"Sebastian, could you possibly stop slinking about in the shadows and get this thing off me now?"

An amused chuckle echoed throughout the corridor, penetrating through the vampire's icy skin and making even a horrifying creature of the night quake in his boots. Suddenly, like he had always been there, the tall, impeccably dressed figure of a butler appeared out of the musty shadows. His wine coloured eyes focused on the scene in front of him, one dark brow arching.

"You do get yourself into some unfortunate situations, young mistress."

"I know, I know," she muttered, rolling her eyes."Could you just do it without the smart remarks? It's actually getting a bit uncomfortable..."

"What is this?" The vampire growled, clearly trying to cover up his fear with over the top outrage. He shook the blunette in his grasp violently, baring his dripping fangs."You think this dandy can help you? Nothing can help you, you stupid bitch! You're going to die! You hear me? I'm going to tear you apart and decorate these walls with your innards and WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!?"

He lifted a taloned hand, fury burning deep in his terrifying red eyes as the girl giggled at him, ready to tear her mismatched eyes out.

A pale, gloved hand closed around the vampire's wrist, yanking it's arm upwards with a sickening crack. The creature squealed, letting go of the girl's bleeding neck as the butler swung it's body into the nearest wall like it was a ragdoll. The vampire collapsed into a broken pile, the fear clear on it's face as it stared up at the calmly nearing butler, visibly quivering at the sight of his glowing fuschia eyes.

"It is quite rude to hit a lady," the demon spoke, his voice one of mild disapproval as he easily hoisted the undead being up by it's neck, until it was choking and scratching wildly at his impeccable black tailcoat in an attempt to escape. Gloved hands squeezed around the vampire's white flesh, the butler's tongue clicking sternly."Your kind always did lack manners."

There was another sickening crack, this time from the vampire's neck, and the unlife left it's eyes. The butler dropped the corpse to the floor, dusting his hands off. He turned to the pale blunette, who was picking herself up off the floor. Cyan looked down at her shirt, eyebrows pulling together.

"I got blood on my shirt..."

The butler gripped her bloodstained collar, examining it with a chuckle,"I'm sure I can get that out, young mistress."

He tilted her chin up, exposing her bloodied neck. His thumb gently brushed against one of the cuts, making her wince. Cyan pursed her lips, pushing his hand away,"Don't. I'm fine."

"But the blood-"

"I'll heal," Cyan covered her neck stubbornly with her hair, turning on her heel to purposefully stride down the corridor."We have more important things to do that stand here fussing about me. Follow me."

Sebastian raised a brow, his eyes glowing once more as he watched the stubborn female walk away, smelling the demonic blood still seeping from the wounds on her neck and cheek with hidden irritation. However, his voice was as smooth and calm as ever when he answered her.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

 **It's been a while guys, but I lost inspiration for a while. Some other stuff happened in my life as well, but I won't go into that. I'm not promising that updates will be regular or anything like that, but I'll try my best.**

 **This was just an introductory chapter to Cyan's character and a little bit of Sebastian and Cyan's dynamic was here as well. The next chapter will focus more on their weird little relationship and will introduce some of the new members of the household.**


	3. The Lady Phantomhive

The Lady Phantomhive

She could feel him staring at her. Cyan pretended to ignore it, hoping that he would eventually lose interest and move on to doing something more useful and less irritating.

He didn't. She sighed.

"I know what you're going to say," she said, eyeing the crusted blood on her neck and the crimson gash marring her pale cheek in the full length mirror installed in her room. The butler stood behind her, as silent and still as a marble statue, her words seemingly having no effect on him as he continued to stare in an off-puttingly unblinking manner at her wounds. Cyan scrunched up her nose, deepening her voice in a rather bad impression of the demon as she continued regardless of his inaction."You really should be more careful, young mistress; it is rather unladylike to go around covered in your own blood, you know; it would have been far safer to let me handle it; after all, if I couldn't fight off a building full of vampires single handed what kind of butler would I be? There, I said it all for you. You don't have to do it now."

"Actually," Sebastian spoke finally, one perfect black brow arching as the corners of his lips lifted up with amusement."I was going to ask whether you wanted some tea."

Cyan cleared her throat, covering up her embarrassment by flipping her hair nonchalantly out her face,"Chamomile would be great right about now, thank you."

"Yes, my lady," she could just _feel_ the smugness radiating off his tall, impeccably presented form as her guardian left the room to carry out her orders. Cyan waited until he was gone before she allowed herself to groan and pinch the bridge of her nose, exhaling heavily.

"God fucking dammit, I hate him sometimes," she sniffed, distracting herself from her irritation by sweeping her hair to the side with the vague notion of tying it into a plait or something. As she attempted to tease out the many knots that had accumulated during the rather perilous events of the evening, Cyan's eyes wandered to the slowly but surely healing cut on her cheek. She pursed her lips, glaring at the crimson blemishing her otherwise clear skin until it was nearly entirely faded, almost like it had healed out of fear of her wrath. This wasn't the case, of course, but it was amusing to think that it might have been.

"Okay," Cyan sighed, making sure to glance at the door before continuing, not particularly wanting a certain butler to come wandering back in to hear her."Maybe I shouldn't have let it go so far...but I'm _fine_ , really. It's just scratches, barely even there. I don't need him to treat me like a china doll."

Her reflection stared back at her as she rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue," _Aaand_ I'm talking to myself again. I really should stop doing that. Makes me seem madder than I already am. And it gives _him_ a reason to make smart remarks..."

The " _him_ " she was referring to decided at that moment to knock on her door, ever the polite one,"May I come in, young mistress?"

"That depends. Did you bring chamomile?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to be an overly smug smart ass again?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Will you lecture me on being more careful?"

"I shall try to restrain myself."

"Then you may come in," Cyan couldn't help it; a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as they slowly sank into their usual routine. After the chaotic evening she'd had, the mundane, familiar banter of mistress and butler, of ward and guardian; it slowly began to put her mind to rest. She continued catching her fingers in the blunette tangles of her hair as Sebastian smoothly slid into the room, perfectly balancing the tea tray in one hand as the other closed the door with a purposeful click."Leave the tray on the bed, please."

"Yes, my lady," the demon said; he strode across the plush carpet, wine coloured eyes fixed on her own, mismatched ones in the mirror as he placed the tray down and straightened back up again in one fluid movement. He stood there behind her, resuming his staring. This time Cyan shrugged it off, ignoring the slight shiver that traveled down her spine under his gaze. She supposed that the adrenaline of the night hadn't yet faded away.

"How's things in the estate? Did the twins destroy another room?" Cyan asked, almost hesitantly. She _did_ want to know about the goings on in her own home, of course, but she also knew the staff very well and, consequently, just how incredibly awful they were at their supposed jobs. Well, not _all_ of them, but most of them at any rate. Enough to keep the estate on the permanent edge of destruction, at least.

Sebastian sighed, irritation shining through minuscule cracks in his measured emotional mask,"No, not quite. They did manage to blanket the entire kitchen in soot, however."

"Oh. Do I want to know how?"

"They were attempting to create a makeshift fire place in the oven," Sebastian's expression suggested that he would be creating a makeshift fire place out of Millie and Gillie's internal organs if he had to deal with one more incident from the unfortunate pair."It appears that it didn't work quite as well as planned."

"Apparently not," Cyan giggled, both at the image of the maids covered in soot with their hair blown backwards and Sebastian's expression of eternal suffering when he discovered the scene."How about Dimitri? Is he behaving?"

"From what I gathered, he was the one who encouraged the experiment in the first place," Sebastian informed her, looking very much like he was about as finished with the ex-Soviet scientist turned cook as he was with the twins. Cyan admitted that she herself couldn't for the life of her understand why Dimitri had ever been hired. Sure, he was a fairly decent cook when he followed the instructions and didn't 'improvise' (usually with explosive results), but he was far too prone to creating dangerous experiments in the kitchen. But apparently her father had...Dimitri had been there since she was born, and she wasn't about to fire somebody loyal to Phantomhive, even if it meant having to buy new fire extinguishers every week.

"Do I even want to know about Marius?" Cyan inquired after the final member of the household, sighing.

Sebastian pursed his lips briefly at the mention of the werewolf gardener, whom he disliked a fair amount on account of Marius basically being a dog in a human body,"Thankfully, he's managed to weed the grounds without burying any bones today. Honestly, I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"So, the kitchen and the maids are covered in soot, the cook tried to blow up the oven and the gardener didn't give in to his canine instincts," Cyan nodded approvingly."All in all, sounds like a successful day. Ow! _Damn tangles_..."

"Better than usual, I agree," Sebastian laughed quietly at her misfortune, as he often liked to do. The demon did seem to enjoy her suffering a little too much sometimes."Would you like me to assist you?"

"No, I've got it..." Cyan winced, pulling out the stubborn knot and ending up with a clump of hair wrapped in her fingers. She cleared her throat, pretending like that hadn't happened."Yes, that would be quite helpful. Thanks."

The butler had that infernal smirk on his face again, that incredibly smug, patronizing one that made her want to slap him as he appeared behind her, plucking the silver backed brush off her vanity and grasping a blunette lock between his fingers,"No need to thank me, young mistress."

He tugged the brush deftly through her curls, somehow not catching any knots as he did so. Cyan was certain he must be using some kind of demonic magic to cheat at this, but she wasn't about to complain. Instead, she sighed, the rhythm of the brush moving gently through her hair lulling her into a relaxed state. Sebastian continued, watching her close her eyes with a contented smile, a rather more devious one on his own lips as he paused in his actions, placing the brush down with a click.

"I think it's about time I took a look at your injuries," his sly smirk became even slyer."Just to make sure the china doll hasn't retained any cracks."

Cyan pinked, her fists clenching by her sides,"I thought I ordered you not to eavesdrop anymore?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to be on the other side of the door at the right time," the demon dodged her accusation artfully, and Cyan cursed his infernal ability to find loopholes in every order she gave him. He raised an eyebrow, smirk gone from his lips."At least let me wash the blood away, young mistress."

"Touching, to know you care so much," Cyan flashed him a smirk of her own, a rather crueler one. She was feeling quite vindictive all of a sudden."Why, you're like a guardian _angel_."

He didn't take the bait, to her irritation, instead just giving her a frustratingly calm closed-eye smile,"On the contrary; I am merely one hell of a butler."

Cyan groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. God, she hated that phrase of his. Which, naturally, made him use it at every opportunity. Still desperate to maintain some of her pride that evening, she sat up defiantly, pursing her lips.

"I'll wash the blood off myself."

"And if there are wounds left behind?"

"I'll patch them up myself too."

"And what will you do this with?" He was smirking again, and she resisted the urge to childishly slam her chair leg back on his foot.

"Bandages. _Obviously_ ," she gritted her teeth.

"Do you know where the bandages are, young mistress?"

Cyan turned in her chair so that she could give him the full, undiluted power of her glare,"Sebastian, I order you to tell me where the bandages are."

The demon rose to the challenge, not missing a beat,"They are most definitely somewhere on this estate."

" _No_ ," she ground out. He was honestly getting too good at finding those damn loopholes."I want to know where they are, _specifically_."

" _Specifically_ , they are in the medical cupboard."

She very nearly punched him.

"And where is the medical cupboard?"

Sebastian smiled sweetly,"On this estate."

"Oh, fine! _Fine_ , you _win_ , do whatever the hell you want to me!" Cyan shrieked irately, the anger that had been building all evening, right from that confrontation with the vampire, exploding and attacking the nearest target, which was the currently diabolically smug demon behind her. She slumped in her vanity chair, covering her face tiredly."I hate you so much..."

"How rude," Sebastian commented, clicking his tongue as he brushed her hair away from the dried blood coating her neck whilst she sulked and glared at him through the mirror."After all I do for you, you claim to hate me."

"Oh, go fuck yourself."

"Your way with words never ceases to amaze me, young mistress," he replied dryly, his eyes remaining fixed on the red splotches. Slowly, he lifted his gloved hand up to his lips, tugging the tip between his teeth so he could ease it off his pale, black nailed hand. Cyan watched him, steadfastly ignoring how her cheeks heated up in response to his actions. The devious glint in his wine coloured orbs telling her he'd noticed her reaction, Sebastian returned his attention to the stain on her skin, cool fingertips gently probing the area now. Cyan shivered, for once not having something smart to say as he completed his work.

"Hmm, it seems to be healed, but that blood should really be washed off now. It is rather unbecoming of a lady, a Phantomhive no less, to wander about with dirty skin."

"Ah yes, God forbid I'm not ' _becoming_ '," Cyan scoffed, but it was half hearted. She pushed his hand away, perhaps with unnecessary roughness. Standing up stiffly, the half demon swept her hair back over the mark, carefully avoiding his gaze as she walked across the plush carpet to her bathroom."I will be bathing by myself, you can go now."

"Are you certain?" The demon asked, his tone so innocent that Cyan was immediately suspicious. He only acted innocent when planning something. She risked a glance at him, to see him staring at her with the same suspicious innocence on his face, but teasing in his eyes."I would be more than happy to... _assist_ you."

Oh God, so he was in one of _those_ moods, was he? One of those moods where he not only teased her with infuriating little mind games, but with double entendres so obvious that they were practically _single_ entendres. One step up from this, and it would be intimate, teasing touches that set her brain into a hormonal meltdown and left her in a state of severe awkwardness for days afterwards. It was all too easy for him to send her into one of these meltdowns; not only did she have the raging hormones of a teenage girl, she also had the raging hormones of a teenage demon, if there was even such a thing. These two on their own were bad enough, but stuck together in her poor body they were her own little hell.

And Sebastian knew _just_ how to play them for his own amusement.

"No, thank you," Cyan rejected his offer curtly, fighting the urge to laugh victoriously at the way a flicker of annoyance and something close to disappointment (although she was overtired and probably imagining that last one) passed across his face."You can leave now."

The demon composed himself immediately, doing one of his infamous little closed eye smiles as he bowed, ever dedicated to the role of 'butler',"Yes, my lady."

Cyan waited until she was sure he was gone (although if he wanted to stick around to spy on her she had no doubt that he would be smart enough to make himself undetectable) before letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Damn pervert," she mumbled, carefully ignoring how her skin flushed in embarrassing places at the thought of said " _pervert_ ". Determined to distract herself from those kinds of stupid thoughts, Cyan busied herself with marching over to her elaborately furnished ensuite and beginning to run a bath. Sebastian had run her baths for her until recently, when she'd decided she wanted a little more independence. He already did everything else for her, and Cyan liked to have soe things that were hers. Needless to say, he hadn't seemed best pleased when she'd told him to lay off. Of course, being Sebastian, he hadn't said a word in argument, but Cyan had become adept at reading the minute facial twitches that gave away his real feelings and she could tell from the way his lips pressed together almost un-noticeably that the demon had been irritated.

When she'd also told him she'd be washing and dressing herself as well from now on, his eye had most _definitely_ twitched. Cyan hadn't known whether to be flattered or slightly disturbed by this response. She'd settled for flattered, mostly because it had been the far less problematic option.

She stripped once the water was just right, sinking into the scalding liquid and pulling her knees up to her chest, waiting numbly for her skin to adjust to the heat. She always made sure it was as hot as possible. The shock of the temperature change as she slid in always seemed to clear her head, no matter the state of her mind that day. And in her line of work, Cyan needed a clear head more often than most people.

Lady Cyan Rachel Phantomhive straightened her legs and lay back.

Then she closed her eyes, and thought of her father.

 **Oooookay, so here's the third chapter. About five billion years after the last one. I'm soooo organized in my life right now...**

 **So, we've gotten to know the new staff, who are about as competent as the original staff because where's the fun in having boring characters who can do their jobs, am I right? We've also seen some more of Cyan's personality, as well as her kind of messed up relationship with Sebastian.**

 **He basically likes perving over her all the time, mostly as a way of making her flustered. It's a little creepy, I'll admit, but since when has Sebastian ever been someone to shy away from the creepy? Besides, he's got to entertain himself _somehow,_ and I think that having a halfway decent looking, highly hormonal part demon teen who may or may not have a crush on him in such close proximity would be too tempting for him to resist having a little fun with.**

 **Anyway, please let me know if I've got Sebastian's character wrong somehow, or if my writing is boring, or just anything really. Plus, I would really like your opinions on Cyan, because I'm a little worried that she might turn into a Mary Sue (there's always the danger with hybrid OCs), and so I need to know if she's looking to be heading that way.**

 **Next chapter will probably have some stuff about the aftermath of Ciel's disappearance, plus the beginning of a new case. Oh, and there may be a teeny bit of Undertaker, although it depends how long the chapter gets when I'm writing it.**

 **See you in another trillion years!**

 **Reganmacneil**


End file.
